Under One Roof
by Yoyo Kid Rinku
Summary: How did Jin and Touya meet Chuu, Rinku, Shishi and Suzuki? JinxTouya


I've been Reading and Reviewing so many JinxTouya fics, I thought I'd write my own.

Ok this is gonna be hard but I'll try my best.

.please review!!!

This Fic Is Dedicated to 'Flamika' and 'the-sixth-shinobi'.

It's Thanks to your fics that I am obsessed with these two!

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

Touya sat upon the bed he slept in each night. It wasn't a luxury mattress made by NASA but it was better than the trees he used to sleep in as a Shinobi.

_'Shinobi....Those were the worst days of my life._

_ 'You'd probably think being a Shinobi would mean you were fearless, balanced, fit, strong, quick, quiet, on guard and emotionless. But really, alls you need is to be quick, on guard, quiet and have a fancy technique that will kill people in a blink._

_ 'Reisho at one point was the only Shinobi in his sect. He waited for people to walk by and doge his attack and swear their allegiance. Once he had enough members for the Dark Tournament he said "If you win your fight I will let you all go free into the light. If you lose you stay with me in the darkness for the rest of your lives training."_

_ 'What's funny is, the only person to win a match was Bakken and, he's dead. But Reisho... I think he's dead but, recently I've been doubting that...If he is alive he will be coming for us soon, no, for me soon. He never liked Jin.'_

Touya sat up and walked out of the room. He walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. He stared out the window and into space.

_'Jin... If Reisho did capture me again... Would he track down Reisho and get me back?_

_ 'It's strange I know. I constantly yell at him and get annoyed, and really, before the tournament that's how I felt about him. But after I lost to Kurama, and Reisho had hit me, when I was in the hospital wing, (mind you, I was there the longest) Jin immediately came to me after he was allowed out of the room he had stayed in. Well, Kurama came too and apologized...not that he had anything to apologize for...but that's another story._

_ 'Truly, I like Jin. A lot. For without him, I'd be alone. When I got out of the stadium and outside he took me to the food court. He stood online for about 10 minutes and came back with Chuu and Rinku. That was the first time I met them. He said they didn't have anywhere to sit. So we pulled over chairs from tables that didn't need them and let them sit down. That's when the table collapsed. The food splattered all over the neighboring tables...Of course they got mad, but not as much as Shishiwakamaru and Suzuki. Man, Did they yell. If you're laughing, just imagine, what would__**you** do if that happened to **you** at an overly crowded food court. Not so funny now, eh?_

_ 'To make it up to them, we bought them tickets to go see the final battle between Yusuke and Toguro. They said that would be ok. The only person with pockets was Chuu. Jin gave the tickets to Chuu and Chuu gave the tickets to some guy with beer. So with a little reasoning and a broken limb we gently got ourselves inside the stadium. _

_'Now we're all together under one roof and honestly, I owe it all to Jin.'_

Touya was still staring out the window when Jin walked in. The expression on his face was blank.

"Yo Touya!" Jin said with a smile.

no response.

"Touya?" he said waving a hand in front of Touya's face.

still no response. It's not that Touya was ignoring him, Touya was just in his own world.

"All-righty then," he walked in back of Touya, "Take this!"

He started tickling Touya on the sides.

Touya burst into a fit of giggles.

"So ya respond to me fingers and not me voice? Well than let's see...."

Jin started tracing letters with his index finger on Touya's back.

"W-A-T-W-E-R-U-D-O-I-N..."

"S-Stop Ji-Jin!!!" Touya said giggling.

"Ok. But really wutcha doin'? You wer'all zon'n out 'n all."

"Just thinking..."

"'bout what?"

"Do you....Do you think Reisho is...still alive?"

"Sure. Why?"

"What if...if he comes back to get us?"

"He don' need us. He could jus'as easily getta nuther sect same way e'got us."

"I suppose. If, umm... He captured me, would you come and...get me back...? "

"Course silly what mad'ja think otherwise?"

"I don't know..."

"Touya..." he put a hand on Touya's shoulder, "Don't be frighten'. I wouldn' a let'm get pass me."

"Really...?"

"You bet."

"I love you Jin."

"...Sorry Touya" he had a worried look on his face

"W-What?" he said about to cry

"I don't feel the same."

Touya just stared. His eyes about to let out tears.

_'No no no!!!!! This is NOT what was suppose to happen!!! Wait! What am I saying! What was I thinking! Expecting even more from him when he's already given me so much. I guess--'_

"I love you way more than that!" said Jin putting his arms around Touya and kissing him on the cheek.

Touya laughed "You really had me going for a second there..."

"So what were you thinking about?"

"Remember when we first met Shishi, Suzuki, Chuu and Rinku..."

"...no... not really."

"I didn't think so..."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

I hope you liked it!!

Did Jin have you going?

Would you have been embarrassed at the food court?

Should I write about when Kurama visited Touya in the hospital?

Tell Me!! or Email Me!!! I Need to Know!!!


End file.
